


.библиотека, бэкхён и книга.

by lemon_piece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings Realization, Kim Junmyeon is a library man, M/M, Psychology, Song: Fuck it I love you (Lana Del Rey), Songfic, but i still like him), byun baekhyun is an idiot (but i like him anyway), i love them, oh sehun is crazy (really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Бэкхёну не нравится, когда Сехун так смеётся. Ярко, задорно, с искрой. Настолько сильно, что Бёну это на самом деле даже нравится. До омерзения. Он прибавляет громкость на телефоне, вслушивается в каждое слова этой проклятой песни Ланы Дель Рэй и прикрывает глаза, надеясь утонуть в звучании и никогда не всплывать.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun
Kudos: 1





	.библиотека, бэкхён и книга.

**Author's Note:**

> 오래 오래 서로를 사랑하자
> 
> песня обязательна к прослушиванию, да. она шикарная. обожаю лану за такие душевные песни ~♡
> 
> ♡ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ♡
> 
> fuxk it i love you. ありがとう.

.библиотека, бэкхён и книга.

Бэкхёну не нравится, когда Сехун _так_ смеётся. Ярко, задорно, с искрой. Настолько сильно, что Бёну это на самом деле даже нравится. _До омерзения._ Он прибавляет громкость на телефоне, вслушивается в каждое слова этой проклятой песни Ланы Дель Рэй и прикрывает глаза, надеясь утонуть в звучании и никогда не всплывать. Настроение убивается с каждой секундой, словно бы безразличному до всего Бэкхёну есть дело до кого-либо в этом университете и городе. Словно бы этот смех имел какое-нибудь значение, чтобы прорываться через толщу звуков, заполняющих черепную коробку слоями бессмысленных слов. И Бэкхён злится. Сжимает пальцы, схлапывая половинки книги со всей силы, и тихо поднимается с места, игнорируя пристальные взгляды. 

_Конечно._

Ещё никто не решался уходить из библиотеки, превысив громкость смеха Сехуна. Потому что в Сехуне студент Ким, подрабатывающий смотрителем на неполную ставку, души не чает, любит. А Бэкхён находится по другую сторону, которая Чунмёна вообще не касается. Бён растерянно оборачивается на медленно поднимающего голову Кима, дописывающего последние слова в предложении, и срывается на тихий, практически бесшумный бег в скрытый за стеллажами конец библиотеки. Ноги в аккурат упираются в стену, так что за тележкой с книгами, через которую он перепрыгнул, его даже не видно. Бэкхёну не кажется, что он отреагировал слишком ярко, всё именно так, потому что в прошлый раз он получил. Дыхание спирает в одно мгновение, когда он пересекается с тем самым ненавистным с первого взгляда Сехуном. Он всё ещё открыт. Угол, с которого на него смотрит Сехун так безбожно открыт, что если бы Чунмён проходил где-то рядом, он бы без проблем нашёл его. 

В библиотеке до невозможного тихо. Бэкхён задерживает дыхание, закидывая голову назад, и едва слышно цокает. Чунмён точно его убьёт. Он в любом случае найдёт его и пропишет непревзойденного чунмёновского подзатыльника. Если этого библиотекаря не злить, всё пройдёт хорошо, только с Бэкхёном хороший вариант никогда не случается. Только неудачный, где он получает от старшего либо выговор, либо подзатыльник. Зато с Сехуном всё наоборот, и Бэкхён, задумываясь, недовольно фыркает.

Совсем обычный. 

Ничем не примечательный. 

Широкоплечий и высокий. 

Стоит и закрывает Бэкхёна собой, выбирая какую-то бесполезную книгу по экономике для высшего курса. 

— Сиди молча. 

Внутри бэкхёна взрывается буря раздражения, вызывающая желание вскочить и ударить прямо по лицу, по ухмылке, до чего только успеет дотянуться, пока не остановят, потому что что-то в этом внутреннем хаосе будоражит кровь до невозможного сильно. Возможно, сильнее в несколько раз, чем подходящий к Сехуну Чунмён. 

_Нет уж._ Бэкхён резко одёргивает себя, прижимая ладони к полу. Лучше тихо посидеть за спиной того, кого ненавидишь до боли в сжатых пальцах, чем выйти под руку того, от кого не знаешь, чего можно ожидать. 

_«...широкие плечи...»_

_«...длинные ноги...»_

_«...разве в нём есть что-то особенное…»_

Бэкхён фыркает в сжатый кулак, вжимается головой в его бёдра, и слегка подрагивает. Смеётся или плачет, не знает даже сам Бэкхён. Просто так, на ровном месте, вдруг задумался о чём-то хорошем, тягуче сладком и запредельно непозволительном. С каждой секундой хочется кричать, рвать волосы на голове из-за немых слов, пытающихся прорваться сквозь плотно сжатые губы. Бён, едва сдерживаясь от новых мыслей, зажимает рот ладонями и, теряя опору, пинает носком ботинка один из стеллажей рядом с ним. Боль от сорвавшейся на голову книги с верхней полки прожигает за секунду. 

Бэкхён, прокусив губу, зарывается носом в рукав рубашки, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков.

— Что-то упало? — Чунмён хмурится, поднимая взгляд на верхнюю полку. 

— Книга? 

— Глухо... она упала... 

— Хён... — Бэкхён чувствует разливающееся тепло внутри от этого мягкого и безумно свойского «хён». Возможно ещё и потому, что голову сильно жжёт, но сейчас он не хочет обращать на это внимания. — Может лучше отдохнёшь? Я сам найду Бэкхёна и дам ему подзатыльник за то, что он который месяц не возвращает тебе книги. А ещё за то, что он потерял пару книг из библиотеки. А ещё за то... 

— И за что я только тебя так обожаю… — тихо шепчет Чунмён, поправляя воротник рубашки Сехуна, затем приглаживая растрепавшиеся от чего-то волосы. — Ты говорил, что тебе нравится Бэкхён, но не говорил, что я не могу его побить. Это разумные… 

— Потому что ты мой брат, да? Да, Чунмён-хён? Ты мой сводный братишка, Чунмён-ни, — Сехун ловко выхватывает телефон из рук Кима, снимая блокировку. — Видишь, мы даже на заставке вместе, Чунмён-хён!

— Ну зачем ты так, Сехун? Я же не специально это сделал… 

— Я уже забыл о том случае, но ты когда напьешься с Минсоки-хёном… тебя реально не остановить... в прошлый раз ты написал мне, что я приёмный. А это… 

— Очевидно, знаю.

— Знаешь, я ценю, что ты потом звонил и извинялся, потому что боялся, что… Чунмён-хён… я разберусь сам, хорошо. Не стоит… просто позволь мне, хорошо?

Чунмён, закатывая глаза, забирает телефон. Щёки от невысказанного возмущения покрываются лёгким румянцем, пока он шаг за шагом тихо проходит за стеллажами, скрывающими Бэкхёна от чужих глаз. Бён, краем сознания улавливая отдельные фразы студентов, вдруг гортанно, неосознанно раздражённо стонет, глотает воздух через силу, полностью упираясь головой в бёдра Сехуна.

_Только не так. Не сейчас._

Бён давится. Не так всё это должно быть. Не так это должно было случиться, потому что и щёки, и кончики ушей предательски разгораются красным, когда на макушку падает тёплая сехунова ладонь. В этом нет ничего особенного, но её монотонные, мягкие движения по кругу, растрёпывающие волосы, словно опускают всего Бэкхёна в один донельзя сладкий сон, в котором он медленно-медленно погибает. Если бы он знал, когда та точка сдвинется с места, он бы никогда больше не заходил в эту библиотеку. 

— Тебе не больно, хён? 

_«...тебе-нравится-Бэкхён...»_

От лёгкой улыбки Сехуна внутри Бэкхён всё-таки проигрывает. Сдаётся тому, который был уверен, что Бэкхён слишком трусливый, чтобы признать это раньше. Но не тогда, когда Сехун приседает рядом, заглядывает в глаза, не убирая руки с головы. Не тогда, когда он подбирает упавшую книгу о какой-то паре с тяжёлой любовной линией, которая показана на обложке, не тогда, когда они сидят практически впритык. 

— Извини за это, хён... — шепчет Сехун, невесомо опуская ладонь на щеку Бэкхёна, стирая с губы капли выступившей крови. Смотрит с пару секунд и опускает взгляд, медленно поднимаясь вместе с книгой. — Чунмён не настолько долго злится, через пару минут он забудет и… 

— Не важно, Сехун. _С-спасибо…_

— Быть любимым против воли также ужасно, как и любить без ответа… — О говорит отстранённо, смотрит на обложку книги, словно не замечая, что говорит вслух. Затем вздрагивает, нервно закусывает нижнюю губу и криво улыбается, будто бы извиняясь перед Бэкхёном за что-то известное только ему. 

— Что? К чему ты это сказал? Ты знаешь, каково это? — фыркает Бён.

— Любить без ответа или быть любимым против воли? — Сехун смотрит сверху вниз, пожимая плечами. — Я читал эту книгу. Её суть в… знаешь, неважно. Она интересная, если хочешь почитать что-нибудь на досуге… может… может быть и тебе понравится… 

Бэкхён, задумываясь, кивает. Тянется рукой к ноющему затылку и едва ли успевает закрыть рот, как из него вырывается неоднозначный вопрос, на который бы он сам не смог ответить ни сейчас, ни через день, ни даже через месяц.

— _Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?_

Сехун продолжает держать книгу в руках, смотрит на обложку и на свои пальцы, прожигает дыру в названии, похожем на чёртово проклятие. Потому что если разогнуть хотя бы один палец, книга упадёт. Как упадут и бэкхёновы спутавшиеся желания, тёмные мысли, не дающие покоя — всё упадёт на пол библиотеки кроваво-вишнёвым ураганом, в котором есть только душевная боль от всего происходящего, возникающего и возникающего буквально из ниоткуда чувства, раздирающего изнутри, заставляющего каменеть, начиная с сердца. 

— Что любим против своей воли, хён. И в тоже время, безответно. Это глупо, но… так оно и есть? Не бери в голову… я могу принести что-нибудь холодное, если сильно… болит… 

Бэкхён слабо ухмыляется, отказывается, переводя взгляд в пол, на носки его кроссовок. Внутри него с диким воем проносится кроваво-вишнёвый ураган. Слишком неприятно режущий, обжигающий холодом, когда Сехун снова опускает ладонь на макушку, уходя к друзьям и к своей девушке. 

_«…всё должно было быть не так...»_

_«…почему я должен это чувствовать именно сейчас…»_

Бэкхён поднимается с пола, сглатывая стоящий в горле ком. Становится больнее изнутри, он срывается на глухой стон, запуская ладонь в волосы, и ускоряет шаг в сторону выхода. Не получается. Он не может избавиться от этого противного ощущения. 

У него ушла пара лет на то, чтобы осознать, каким ненавистным было _всё_ это. Намного ненавистнее, потому что сейчас чувствуется в несколько раз острее. Ураган внутри приносит с собой глубокий омут, в котором Бэкхён медленно, постепенно скрывается с головой. Продолжить и дальше обманывать себя в том, что ненависть была вовсе не ненавистью? Создавать проблемы у себя под носом, или смириться? Бён хрипит. Что он должен был ощутить вместе с осознанием? Загореться, как солнечный луч, или погаснуть, как пламя свечи? С каждой секундой брови сдвигаются ближе к переносице, с каждой секундой ладонь сжимается в кулак с новой силой, едва не царапая нежную кожу.

Бэкхён злится. Не понимает, почему чувства внутри не перестают нарастать. Он опустошённо смотрит на покрасневшие костяшки пальцев, переводит короткий взгляд на отошедшую от широкого старого ствола дерева кору, кривит губы от тупой боли и потеряно падает на землю, закидывая голову кверху.

Почему это вдруг стало таким сложным?

Написать твит о том, что влюбился намного проще, чем сказать это в лицо, Бэкхён уверен. Он не может думать за Сехуна, который сказал то, что сказал. Мелкие дождевые капли, пролетая сквозь свободное пространство между ветвями, касаются лица Бэкхёна невесомыми, смазанными поцелуями. Веки устало закрываются, заставляя его тихо выдохнуть, потому что он ничего не сможет исправить. Внутри болезненно умирает бушующий ураган, оставляющий после себя одни горящие чем-то неестественным обломки.

~

 _ваш твит понравился пользователю ai sehunni_  
ᅠᅠᅠᅠ **«...к чёрту всё, я люблю тебя...»**  
ᅠᅠᅠᅠᅠᅠᅠ _1 оценка нравится_


End file.
